Display devices are known in which a display such as a liquid crystal display is installed on a back surface of a rearview mirror or a side mirror in a vehicle and in which a half mirror is provided on a front surface of the rearview mirror or the side mirror. A display device of this type functions as a mirror on which a mirror image is projected when no image is shown on the display, and functions as a display device that allows an image shown on the display to be viewed via the half mirror when the image is shown on the display.
On the other hand, a display device has been proposed which comprises a mirror including a light-shielding film such as a metal reflective film in which a plurality of microscopic openings is formed, a video panel positioned on a back surface of the mirror, and a microlens array located at such a position as allows light emitted from the video panel toward the mirror to be focused at the openings in the light-shielding film. For such a display device, focusing performance is likely to fluctuate according to the manner of bonding the microlens array and the video panel together, and stray light control is difficult.
The present embodiment provides an optical device including a microlens array with focusing positions aligned with the openings in the light-shielding film, and a head-mounted display device and an imaging device equipped with the optical device.